Wintol's side: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Had it been not long since Wintol's departure from the Halls of Crecis, and nor has her confidence and trepidation for adventure culminated. It was only her out by herself, opposing any emulations that espied her. Her powers of defense were minimal in allotment, yet they were puissant. Training herself alone had insinuated the fact of subjugation over any contender, but she had yet to see if her presuppositions of her tenacity were fraudulent. Wintol was walking in the same direction she had been walking since she'd left: away from home. She luckily had a general idea about what is around her area. And come to think of it, she never actually had any plans at all. She was always caught up in her thoughts of what will, and never how. Her options of who to go to were either the Spagyrists or the Zendiks. The Spagyrists' economy was the largest of the world, and people there were awfully greedy, living in a heavily capitalistic society. On the other hand, the Zendiks were ones who hated magic, and always thought there was always some deeper meaning behind it, never believing the fact that magic did actually exist and it was a thing. Nobody liked the Zendiks, and the Zendiks liked nobody. Her only option was the Spagyrists. As Wintol approached the walls, guards pullulated in her path, letting her unable to get through to the other side. The guards asked for Wintol to pay in gold for her to get past. Annoyed, she handed them change and they left her vision, back to their starting positions. What was then blocked away from Wintol's view was an astonishing sight. It was a swarm of raccoons, darting in and out of buildings, each one dressed up very neatly, all of them rushing back and forth, just being very busy looking in general. There was a significantly taller building than the rest in the middle of their city. It was made of stone and had many windows on all four sides. Out of all the other structures, this seemed the most important and most popular. Anytime Wintol wanted to go somewhere, there were always raccoons there to push her around, making it very difficult to move anywhere. When she finally got to the massive building, she reads a sign that states that this building is apparently the bank, were the raccoons store their wages. Wintol went in to rest on a chair in the lobby, as she found herself sitting next to a raccoon who looked almost no different than the others, who seemed to be having trouble with something. He was mumbling to himself, though it was hard to hear, it sounded like he had some money problems. Wintol leaned in to ask him what is the matter, and he replied about how a criminal stole his wallet, probably while within the crowd. Wintol asked how she could help, and the raccoon replied how a Winter Pundit would be no good against a hoodlum, such as the one being discussed. Wintol told him about what happened to her, and about her journey, and before she was done telling her story, the raccoon says he recognized her image and how she was big news all over town. He immediately says that Wintol can definitely help him with his troubles. While looking for the crook, Wintol and the raccoon found themselves peering through an alleyway, with a raccoon wearing a beaten up coat examining a wallet, the raccoon whispers to Wintol that that is his wallet. She sauntered towards the knave and spoke about how the wallet he is holding is not rightfully his, and should take it out of his possession immediately. He looked at Wintol befuddledly, and said,"How dumb are you to pick a fight with me, especially with you being only a Winter Pundit. You folk have no reason to think you can victor over me?" Wintol insisted that he needs to give her the wallet, or dire consequences will occur. The scoundrel stood up with a stubborn frown on his face, and flips open a knife while slowly inching towards Wintol. The swindler leaps at Wintol, and using her astoundingly sharp reflexes, she parries out of the way, while simultaneously spewing ice all over his feet, making him unable to move. she snatches the wallet from him while he's still blacked out. Wintol turns to see the civil raccoon with a dumbfounded face staring right at her. His gaping mouth quickly turns into a big open smile as he grabs his wallet with great ravishment. He turns back to Wintol, who has a prideful grin on her face, and thanks her for her good deeds. The raccoon tells her that his name is Raza, or Raz for short. Raz tells Wintol that he can make reservations at a hotel if she needs an extended stay. Wintol is glad she has a place to stay, which can eliminate one thing off of her to-do list. Wintol also thinks she made a new friend as well. Raz directs her the hotel in which she can stay in. She lays on the bed and is very excited for what might come the next day. Maybe she'll find a wandering warrior, or an ancient artifact. With that thought, she lays down in bed and gradually falls asleep, along with her high hopes for the near future. Category:Stories